


Heartquake

by AloneShadow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caring James T. Kirk, Earthquakes, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, One Shot, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: When the Doctor is in danger, is up to his Captain to take care of him.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948396
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Heartquake

**Author's Note:**

> New Whumptober story!
> 
> Prompts used: N 6, Get it out / N 27, Earthquake
> 
> *Yes, the title of this fic is like that on purpose lol*  
> **Re-upload because the date was wrong, and messing with the series**

“-and tell the Captain it’s too late to save the building!” Leonard kept yelling while running down the corridor. 

“Doctor, we are ready to transport both of you aboard,” Spock said, standing on the bridge of the Enterprise, staring at the screen showing the situation down on the planet they stopped by a few days before. "We lost contact with the Captain, so I need you to find him and reach the roof as quickly as possible.” 

“Or I can just leave him in the mess he made!” 

“That would be considered insub-“ 

“SPOCK I’M JOKING!” As Leonard reached the staircase, he stopped to regain his breath and look around. “JIM!” He yelled but got no answer. “God damn it… JIM!” 

“Here!” 

Leonard turned around and looked downstairs. “About time!” 

“Sorry… Found a guest along the way,” Jim panted, tilting his head at the little girl he was transporting on his back, apparently unconscious. 

“Is she ok?” Leonard asked, instantly moving the check on her. 

“She was stuck under a bed, but she doesn't seem hurt?” 

“She’s not,” the doctor confirmed: the little girl was covered in dust as much as the two men were, but there were no visible injuries. “I think she just fainted. Spock said to go the roof. They’re ready to pick us up.” 

“Alright...” As Jim nodded, the whole building started shaking again. He grabbed the banister with a hand while holding the girl with the other. “You good?” he then asked the doctor, when the shaking lessened. 

“Yes, but we need to leave. Another earthquake and the whole building will collapse.” Leonard said, leaving the wall he was leaning against. 

“Come on, then.” 

After climbing more ramp of stairs, they finally reached the door to the roof. Jim opened with a kick and stepped outside. 

“Spock, we’re ready. There’s a survivor with us, a little girl-“ Leonard was saying, slowing down. 

“Bones... Hold on something!” Jim yelled as another wave forced him to kneel down to keep his balance, moving the girl into his arms. 

Leonard grabbed the doorframe, watching a large crack appear on the wall and then on the stairs. “Shit-“ he hissed, trying to move forward, but was forced to jump back when the stairs started to crumble under his feet, and a second later Leonard was falling: the world started spinning and getting darker; Leonard shut his eyes hitting hard on something with his chest, unable to breathe for a few seconds, and then he was falling again, rolling on concrete that left more cutes and bruises on his body. There was one last fall then, only this time Leonard screamed as he hit the floor on his back. 

Everything stopped then, while dust and debris kept falling on him. Coughing, Leonard blinked to clear his vision. _Still alive_ , he thought. As he tried to move, he couldn’t keep down another scream of pain. Looking down at himself, he realized the cause: a metal bar was coming out from his left side. 

As he took in what happened, Leonard forced himself to look away and keep breathing, mentally checking his status. _Heart is ok… Lungs too… No strange taste in my mouth, so maybe- maybe no vital organs damaged._ Flinching, he cried out in pain again. 

A moment later, Jim appeared a few meters away from him, looking around until his eyes stopped on his friend. “Oh God- Bones!” He called, running towards him. 

“I’m fine-“ 

“Don’t move!” 

“It's- it's fine-“ 

“Bones, don't move!” Jim ordered again, as Leonard tried to turn and cried out again. “There's a metal bar coming out of your body, you have to stay still!”

“Just get it out!” 

“You'll bleed to death if I do!” 

Leonard dropped his head on the floor, breathing fast, one hand clutching on his own uniform, close to the wound, while the other he realized was grasping Jim’s leg since he kneeled next to him. “Where- where’s the girl?” 

“She’s safe on the Enterprise. Spock took us on board, then I came back. Spock,” Jim called on the new earpiece into his ear, "Doctor McCoy got hurt, I need you to get medbay ready for him. Ready to beam us up?” 

After a moment, Spock said, “It is difficult to establish Doctor McCoy's precise location. Where is he?” 

“He… He’s kind of stuck, here. On the floor.” 

“Told you,” Leonard panted, “You need to- get it out.” 

"Without a precise and clear signal, it'll be impossible to bring you both onboard, Captain," Spock explained.

“Give me a second,” he nervously said and moved closer to Leonard. “Ok, Bones, this I gonna hurt, but I need to move you a bit.” 

“It- hurts already.” 

Taking a deep breath, Jim very carefully pushed him up, trying to ignore his cries of pain until they were making him feel sick and had to stop, gently letting him down again. “Spock, find a way to take us away. He can’t be moved.” 

“What you mean- can’t be moved?” Leonard panted. “I can move- I-“ 

“Bones, I can’t get this thing out. To get you free I should pull you up.” 

“Then do it!” 

“You know you’re going to bleed to death-” 

“I won't!” 

“You thought me that!” Jim cried in disbelief, and then felt the building shaking again, making Leonard cry in pain as his body followed the movements. Jim tried to hold him as still as possible. “It’s weird, you know?” he said when the waves stopped, “Usually it’s you yelling at me for getting hurt.” 

“Stressful- isn't it?” Leonard panted and then gasped again, grabbing Jim’s arm. 

“We’re leaving soon, I promise,” Jim said, returning the gesture. “They’ll stitch you up and you will be as new in a few days.” 

“Make it- a week.” 

“Someone wants to be dramatic.” 

Leonard smiled a bit, but then shut his eyes: breathing was becoming painful as well. “I- I’m sorry…” 

“Considering the situation, you're allowed to be dramatic as much as you want.” 

“Not- that… For- falling. I tried to-" 

“Hey, running up the stairs during an earthquake wasn't a great idea in the first place,” Jim interrupted him. “We had to. What happened is not your fault.” 

Panting, Leonard kept staring at him, then checked the surroundings. “This is- this place won’t last long…”

“I know. Just give Spock the time to-“ 

“We don’t have time, Jim.” 

“Then what do you want me to do?” 

Leonard breathed out, looking at him straight in the eyes. “Pull me up.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“It’s just- barely fifteen inches-“ 

“You’re delirious.” 

“If the ceilings fall down-“ 

“You can’t be moved right now!” 

“-we’re both gonna die. Jim, listen!” Leonard grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him closer. “There is no time. Another wave and we’re both dead.” 

“If I pull you up-“ 

“If you do, Spock- they will bring us up, and I’ll be in Christine’s hands in three seconds.” 

Jim was holding his arm, thinking of any other possible option. “It’s too dangerous.” 

“And this isn’t?” Leonard almost laughed, looking around them. “Call them, and let’s get out of here.” 

They kept staring at each other, then Jim nodded. “This is the Captain speaking. Spock, Doctor McCoy will be free in a minute, and I'll need you to be ready to beam us directly to medbay. Warn Doctor Chapen that Leonard will need immediate assistance. Is that clear?” 

“Understood,” Spock answered.

Jim sighed and looked at his friend. “This is gonna hurt, Bones.” 

Leonard nodded. “Good thing is… I might just faint in the process.” 

“How is that good?” 

“You won’t- hear me screaming.” He laughed a bit, but Jim didn’t. 

“Captain, we’re ready,” Spock said a moment later. 

“Alright... As soon as you connect on Doctor McCoy, bring him up.” Jim stood, nervously looking down at his friend. “How should I…?” 

“Just- pull me up,” Leonard breathed out, starting to feel weak. “The less you move the bar- or my body around, the better…” 

“Ok…” Jim grabbed his arm with one hand and his shoulder with the other, slightly pulling him forward: the scream Leonard let out forced Jim to stop instantly. 

“Keep- keep going,” Leonard cried, “Once you start pulling, don’t- don’t stop. I’ll scream a lot- just ignore it.” 

Jim could feel his heart running at full speed, and hurting watching how much pain he was causing.

Panting, Leonard looked caringly at him. “I’ll be fine… You heard me screaming a lot more during our years in the Academy…” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Jim almost whispered.

Leonard seemed taken aback by that, but then smiled weakly and said, "I know... It's alright." Then, the floor started shaking again. “As soon as the waves stop… Just pull me up, ok? Don’t stop halfway.” 

Jim tightened his hold on Leonard’s arm and nodded. The wave lasted around ten seconds, then the floor around them started cracking and the earthquake stopped again. Jim saw his friend nod, and then he started pulling: Leonard’s screams would have hunted him for months, or maybe forever, but, knowing how much pain it would have caused stopping now, forced Jim to keep going, watching the metal rod descend through Leonard’s side until it was completely gone and Leonard was free, almost standing straight next to him. 

Only then the screams stopped and Jim realized Leonard has fainted, going limp into his arms while blood started flowing. “SPOCK!” He yelled, and, as soon as he finished pronouncing the name, they were back on the Enterprise.

“Take the Doctor, quick!” Christine Chapel was ordering while moving Leonard on a stretcher with the help of the rest of the team, taking him away. “We’ll take care of him, Captain.” She told him before following them. 

Jim nodded, watching them all leaving. As he looked down, he noticed Leonard’s blood on his shirt. 

Spock’s hand grabbing his shoulder grounded him. 

Staring at each other, none of them said anything, but Jim placed a shaking hand on Spock’s, and then shut his eyes, taking a deep breath.


End file.
